


A baby is born

by 5972OltonHall



Series: What's it with babies? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), The Folly (Rivers of London)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5972OltonHall/pseuds/5972OltonHall
Summary: A very short piece about Peter Grant's birth.This is beginning of the concluding, and very short, part three of the serial "Serpentus connexio"; my, started but as yet unfinished, work in progress - chapter two is written but would be too much of a spoiler if posted now..Usual disclaimer. Anything borrowed, whether from canon or elsewhere, remains the copyright of the originator(s)/publisher(s), the rest is my copyright. (See also Notes)





	A baby is born

Not every river god’s child inherits their parent’s powers, not every branch of magic is known to The Folly or the Ministry of Magic (especially not the Ministry of Magic). 

As a son is born in a London hospital to a Sierra Leonean woman, and a white Jazz musician somehow descended from the deity of a very minor branch channel in the Mississippi Delta, the newly divine Mama Thames feels just the slightest tingle. At the time she doesn’t recognise why. 

The baby, Peter Grant, carries the gene of his unknown grandparent: nothing magical, or even particularly unusual, ever happens to him until, as a newly minted Police Constable, he “ _… came to be standing around Covent Garden in a freezing wind at six o’ clock in the morning…._ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> COPYRIGHT STATEMENT - All references to JKR's Harry Potter characters, scenarios and locations are recognised as the intellectual property of J K Rowling and her subsequent publishers. Rivers of London (Ben Aaronovitch), including the quotation, is also fully acknowledged on the same basis. No commercial benefits are being accrued or claimed. However, any and all originally created material within this work remains mine.


End file.
